<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Froot Juice by fuzzylilpeach</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965732">Froot Juice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzylilpeach/pseuds/fuzzylilpeach'>fuzzylilpeach</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Watersports, piss drinking, please do not perceive me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:01:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzylilpeach/pseuds/fuzzylilpeach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsumu and Kiyoomi get locked in a storage closet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Froot Juice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I guess this is my little thank you for 600 followers on <a href="https://twitter.com/saaadgirrrl">twt!</a></p><p>I thought this was pretty fun to write haha, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiyoomi and Atsumu are breaking down the court after extra practice for that new quick attack they have been trying to nail. Kiyoomi rolls the cart of volleyballs into the storage closet, Atsumu trailing behind him with an armful of net.</p><p>“Wait don’t let the door—“</p><p>Click.</p><p>“—shut. Miya you fucking idiot this door locks automatically!” Kiyoomi rubs his hand over his face in complete frustration.</p><p>“Whaaat? How was I supposed to know that?!!” Atsumu tries the handle but just like Sakusa said, it’s locked from the outside.</p><p>“Everyone knows that you self involved jackass,” the spiker hisses out.</p><p>“Whatcha being so mean for Omi-omi? Let’s just call—“ Atsumu feels around his practice shorts and stops when he remembers they don’t have pockets...which meant they don’t have their phones. Well fuck.</p><p>“Never mind.” Atsumu’s sheepish grin just angers Kiyoomi even more.</p><p>“I’m gonna kill you. Tonight is the night you die Miya, surrounded by sports equipment.” Atsumu closes the distance between them and put his hands on Kiyoomi’s hip, rubbing circles over the sharp bones and defined muscles in an effort to placate him a bit.</p><p>“I can think of a sexier way ta pass the time that doesn’t involve murder,” he says with a playboy smile.</p><p>But Kiyoomi just shoves past him as Atsumu tries to nibble on his ear and starts banging on the solid door. He gives up after an unsuccessful minute.</p><p>“What are you ya stressed for?? We just have to wait for the night janitor to make his rounds!” Kiyoomi gives his boyfriend (the jury is still out on that title) an incredulous look.</p><p>“Why am I stressed? <em>Why am I stressed</em>?? I am sleeping with a fucking idiot that got us stuck in a god damn closet and on top of that to make matters worse I really have to—“ Kiyoomi abruptly stops speaking mid sentence and turns a light shade of pink. Oh? Atsumu is intrigued now.</p><p>“Ya have ta...what Omi-kun?” Kiyoomi’s blush deepens and he turns around so Atsumu can’t see him anymore. The confusion on Atsumu’s face relaxes into a comfortable smirk again when he sees Kiyoomi flex his thighs and shift his weight from foot to foot as he fidgets.</p><p>Atsumu has a pretty good idea of what Omi needs to do. And that just ignites the fire of arousal in his lower abdomen even more than before.</p><p>“Oh babe...ya can tell me if ya need to pee ya know.”</p><p>“Shut up you prick.” But Kiyoomi sounds pretty unconvincing, his voice all breathless and whiny from trying to hold in his full bladder. Fuck that fourth full bottle I drank tonight, he thinks.</p><p>“Seriously Omi-omi, ya know I’d do <em>anything</em> to help ya out. Just tell me what ya want me ta do. Maybe get on my knees, and let ya, ya know, use my mouth? I know ya would like that.” Kiyoomi opts for saying nothing and just continues to squirm.</p><p>Kiyoomi would never actually admit it out loud but Atsumu knows he has one of the biggest pee kinks ever. The first time they fucked around with watersports in the middle of shower sex, Kiyoomi came so hard he almost passed out. Kiyoomi always gets really embarrassed about how turned on by....<em>piss</em> he gets, but Atsumu thinks it's pretty hot also. Just the fact that something that's supposed to be 'gross' turns prissy Sakusa Kiyoomi into some kind of dumb slut is enough to make Atsumu lose his shit.</p><p>"Come on," Atsumu presses up against Kiyoomi again, from the back this time, and whispers in a low sexy voice. He ghosts his long fingers over Omi's bladder before lightly pushing down, "it's the least I could do fer being a dummy and lockin' us in here." Those seem to be the magic words because the next moment, Kiyoomi spins around, throws his arms around the blonde's neck and roughly makes out with him. Atsumu slips his tongue into Kiyoomi's hot mouth and swallows his moans when he bites his bottom lip.</p><p>And then Kiyoomi is pushing Atsumu down by his shoulders until his face is almost level with Kiyoomi's crotch. Atsumu makes quick work of peeling the spiker's pants and underwear off and nuzzles his cheek against his now exposed cock. His boyfriend smells so musky from all the sweat he worked up during practice but that just makes Atsumu harder in his own boxer briefs. The setter takes Kiyoomi's dick and gingerly places it on his flattened out tongue.</p><p>Kiyoomi lifts his black shirt and bits down on the hem as he finally relaxes his bladder, one of his hands weaved through Atsumu's dyed locks. At first, only a bit of pee dribbles onto Atsumu's awaiting tongue but soon enough it fills out into a proper stream.</p><p>He wraps his lips around Kiyoomi's half hard cock and sinks his mouth down further so half of his length is engulfed in a tight heat which makes Kiyoomi jerk his hips forward a bit.</p><p>"Fuuuck, daddy, I held it in for so long, this feels so good. Always makes me feel so good." Atsumu flicks his gaze up to see his boyfriend's blissed out face, looking like he's in heaven. "Thank younnhhhgg." The praise goes straight to his groin.</p><p>The powerful blast of piss goes right down Atsumu’s throat, like he really is Omi’s toilet to use whenever he pleases. They stay like that, Atsumu drinking everything salty drop Kiyoomi has to give him until the flow goes back down to a trickle.</p><p>He swallows Kiyoomi's entire cock and hollows out his cheeks to get Omi's cock completely hard, suckling on the tip with a little bit of extra loving to really clean it up.</p><p>"Omi-kun, do ya wanna ride daddy? Wanna show daddy how thankful ya are for helping ya out" Atsumu asks with a just a hint of desperation while he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and gets naked.</p><p>"Yes daddy, wanna ride your cock, please please please." Kiyoomi nods with glassy eyes as Atsumu strips him from the rest of his clothes also. Any of the reservations he had before are nowhere in sight while Atsumu lays down on an exercise mat and Kiyoomi straddles his hips.</p><p>Atsumu shoves three fingers into his boyfriend's wet mouth and then moves to stretch him out. They had sex that morning already so Kiyoomi is still a little loose from that which really helps speed up the process.</p><p>Kiyoomi leans his palms back on Atsumu's strong thighs and slowly lowers himself down onto the blonde's throbbing cock. This is by far their favorite position to have sex in. Atsumu loves the way he can see all of Kiyoomi working himself through on Atsumu's length and Kiyoomi loves the way Atsumu looks up at him while he throws it back for daddy. He rolls his hips on his dick, mouth open, head back.</p><p>"God, baby, ya look fucking gorgeous when ya bounce on daddy's cock like this."</p><p>“I—I have to go again!! Daddy I'm gonna squirt!” Kiyoomi sweet moans are coming out wrecked at this point. He throws his head back as Atsumu starts hitting his prostate, slamming his hips down as Atsumu's thrusts up, meeting him in the middle.</p><p>“Just go, baby let go and piss on me.” Before Atsumu even finishes his sentence, Kiyoomi is letting out more of his golden liquid.</p><p>It sprays out all over Atsumu’s stomach and chest, drenching him up to his face even, as Atsumu bottoms out in Kiyoomi's ass and holds him there. Kiyoomi’s piss is so warm and the smell of it just turns Atsumu on more, bringing him closer to his own orgasm. He grinds into Kiyoomi. Hard.</p><p>“Fuck babe, I’m gonna cuuum. Where do ya want daddy to cum?"</p><p>"Inside of me," Kiyoomi all but wails out. Thank god everyone else has already left the MSBY training facility. With one final sharp thrust, Atsumu spills his hot load right into Kiyoomi's ass with a loud groan.</p><p>Atsumu sits up without taking his cock out and hugs Kiyoomi flush against his wet chest. He gives him soft kisses as he rubs his back and tells him how proud daddy is of him. Kiyoomi licks into Atsumu's mouth, tasting the remnants of his own pee.</p><p>An hour after they clean up (good thing there are clean towels in there) and try to expunge the pungent smell of pee from the storage closet (the febreeze <em>should</em> take care of it sufficiently enough), just like Atsumu had said, the night janitor opens the door and they apologize and thank him profusely while making a hasty getaway.</p><p>"I did know, by the way." Atsumu says once they are on their way home after hitting the locker room for a much needed (shared) shower. Kiyoomi doesn't understand what Atsumu is alluding to until that signature shit eating grin grows wide on his face and Kiyoomi's jaw drops.</p><p>"You piece of shit, you locked us in there on purpose!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well that's that! Thank you for reading this guilty pleasure fic!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>